Bang! Bang! I Shot you down
by lilMissJinx
Summary: Life is hell now. Who can you trust when everyone around you are turning into the dead. Follow the story of Layla a college student who never expected to end up with Lee and his group. This will be one crazy ride she hopes she can survive long enough to tell later OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The characters for the Walking dead game but I wish I did. Love the game and most of the characters I hope to get this to Season 2 where I will be accepting Oc's later on. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.

* * *

Times have gotten really hard. Everything's different now. People, life as we know it. If they aren't dead then, they are killing or trying to survive. All I have left is me and this necklace to remind me of my family. I don't know what happened to them and I think I will never truly know how it is now. I've come a long way since this all started. I was a carefree college student spending my free time partying and hanging with friends. I still studied and kept up with my classes I just enjoyed my social life too. Shit I was getting ready for spring break when all of this started and the only thing on my mind. That seemed to repeat was how did I end up here? In this drugstore with a group of strangers I barely even knew.

I had chocolate brown hair that was messy and thrown in a ponytail reaching my mid back. My eyes hazel with long lashes. From spending most of my time in the sun I gained a light tan some of it covered in dirty, blood, and who knows what. God what I would do for a shower and a comb. I wasn't in the best of shape thin with above average breast and curves. I was average height for a girl 5'5. My clothes a dark forest green tank top with tanned shorts with matching cargo boots.

I've been with this group for a little while now. I feel closer to Glenn, Carley and Doug because they seem to have more relaxed personalities. Where Lilly and Larry just seemed to treat me like a child ignoring everything I say. I admit it's kind of hard getting along but nothings exactly easy anymore. My thoughts were interpreted. Shouts and yells could be heard outside of the drugstore. Doug peeking through the boarded up window for walkers on the streets.

**"There's people outside and it looks like they're in trouble."** Doug said sounding worried.

**"What should we do?"** I said looking over at Carley.

**"We have to help them."** Carley said while cocking her hand gun. I followed her lead mimicking her with my own gun. We made our way to the front door before Lilly shouted at us.

**"No, we don't know these people. How do we know we can trust them!"**

**"We don't."** Carley said running out followed by Glenn and me. I took a deep breath and steady myself shooting three times each one hit taking out three upcoming zombies. Carley took a two while Glenn help the people into the drugstore. We made our way back inside to a very pissed Lilly and Larry.

**"We can't take risks like that. "** Lilly shouted.

**"We can't just let them die, either."** Carley argued.

**"Let's just see if they are cool Lilly, they have kids with them."** I said trying to defuse the fight. Lilly scoffed rolls her eyes ignoring me.

**"When I say keep the door shut I fucking mean it."** She stood in Carley's face trying to make a point.** "We don't know who these people are, they can be dangerous!"**

That caused the whole group to start arguing. I combed my fingers threw my hair in frustration looking around the room at the people we just helped. I noticed a women trying to clean her son off checking for a bite. I made my way over grabbing something off of the shelf. As I got closer she looked up at me.

**"He's not bitten, please you can check for yourself."** She pleaded. **"Even if he was bitten I would make sure it's safe."** She offered me a small smile. I handed her a small box of wet wipes helping her wipe her son off. **"This will help make this much easier."** I smiled back at her.

**"Layla get back he might of been bitten."** Larry said roughly grabbing my arm pulling me a way.

**"Stop Larry that hurts."** I said yanking away from him.

**"He's not bitten!** **I've already checked him!"** The woman cries.

**"We have to end this now."** Larry said walking to the boy and his mother. A man stood between them I think was his father. "Over my dead body."

**"We'll dig one hole."** Larry challenged.

**"Calm down Larry we don't need to start a fight."** I shouted getting between the two.

**"Don't you people get it? We've already seen this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and WE ALL WILL END UP BITTEN!"** Larry yelled grabbing at his heart trying to steady the beat. Then the fist begin to fly between the two fathers. A high pitch scream goes off causing everyone to turn to a little girl as one of the walkers grabbed on to her. The other man from the group limped towards bumping into Lilly fell to the group. He quickly got up to pull the zombie off of her.** "Get away from her you son of a bitch."**

The zombie nips and attempts to bite at him but he's strong enough to push it away when a bullet goes through the walkers skull.

**"Man..."** The man sighs, resting his hands on his knees.

Carly and him talk for awhile be for pounding was heard at the door then the sound of machine guns. Every one got down on the ground staying quiet waiting for it to pass over. After that everything went pretty quick Larry had a mini heart attack and we planed to get in the back office Glenn, Carley and the man Lee went off on their own. I decided to get to know Kenny and Katjaa. By the time they got back I got familiar with Clementine and Duck and even talked to Clem about Lee. He seemed like a good person so I felt like I should trust him until he do something wrong to me. With Lee taking over and doing all of the work we somehow got into the pharmacy but with our luck it was a alarm so Lee, Lilly and I ran in trying to get what we needed. I just open my bag sliding what ever I got my hands on in my backpack.

I was the last to leave the pharmacy but trough the window I noticed Doug and Carly get grabbed by walkers. Lee passed Carley her purse and she saved herself but Doug didn't make it he was pulled out by the zombies. I watched in shock but Carley shouted making me remember that can be me If I don't get moving. I raced out of the back into Kenny's truck we made our way to the motor inn. When we made it there we decided to make it our new base for now. Glenn left the group to search for friends everyone looked like hell. All I wanted was to get my own room and get a good nights sleep. But then all the fucking lights went out. Aint this a Bitch I thought well this is one way to end the night.


	2. Starved for help part 1

I will accept a few oc's for the next few upcoming chapters that might make it to the second season. I will have a app on my profile and the type of people I want. Hope you like this I had fun writing it.

* * *

I sighed walking through the woods with Kenny leading the way. Hunting for the group was really starting to get annoying with walkers lurking around. Kenny put his hand out blocking me making me stop. He pointed at a rabbit grazing off to the side not to far from us. He started to aim his gun but I taped his shoulder. I held up my bow and rose an eyebrow. I took in a deep breath held up my bow aiming at the rabbit. I released the air loosening my grip on the string making contact with the prize.

**"Good shot."** Kenny said ruffling my head.

**"Well I learned from the best."** I smirked at him fixing my hair. Walking over too the rabbit and taking my arrow out putting giving Kenny my kill. This is the third rabbit I caught so far and I've just been getting better with this bow and arrow since Kenny found it for me. Things have been very stressful with everyone being hungry and running low on rations. Kenny's been working on the rv it even looks like it will be working sometime soon.

**"So Layla if we ever get the rv working do you think you would want to come with us?"** Kenny asked I thought about it for a while and nodded my head.

**"I wouldn't mind going but you know Larry and Lilly wouldn't want to go but maybe we could convince them."** I said examining my bow. A loud scream was heard not that far off from us. It made both of us look up in shock thinking the other group got hurt or caught.

**"Shit do you think it's Mark or Lee?"** Kenny said rushing to where he heard the scream. I followed right behind him trying to keep up.

**"I don't know we got to go see."** We rushed through some bushes to find a small group gathered with Lee, Mark and two young guys. Kenny and I walked closer.** "Are you ok?"** Kenny asked.

**"Oh shit."** I said covering my mouth in horror. My eyes made contact with the guy on the ground caught in a bear trap.

**"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"** The man kept saying trying to get his leg loose from the bear trap.

**"Travis maybe these guys can help."** One of the guys said.

**"These might be the same guys that raided our camp and... We barely got away from that."** The shorter guy said.

**"Why the fuck is there a bear trap out HERE?!"** Kenny said to our group.

**"It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you."** Lee said trying to calm the boys down.

**"Don't listen to them, Ben! Please, just let us go! We're not a threat to you!"** The shorter one said.

**"Kid, chill out! We'll try to help you, but you've got to shut the fuck up!"** Kenny shouted over him.

**"All of us need to be quiet before the walkers find us." I said looking around. "**Let's just try to help and get the hell out of here."

**"Lee this is fucked up. We got to help them."** Mark said looking at Lee.

**"Please."** Taller on begged.

**"Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces, I know what I'm doing!"** The other one shouted back at him.

**"None of this matters right now we need to get this trap off of his leg."** I got down on my knees to check out of the trap.

**"This trap was altered. It doesn't have a release latch." ** Mark said then we heard a few groans off in the distance.

**"Oh no."** One of the guys said. I looked up and saw a few walkers stumbling our way.

**"Shit, walkers its now or never Lee."** Kenny said taking aim at the approaching walkers.

**"Please get me out of this."** The trapped man pleaded.

**"Ok get those boys back. Layla, Kenny keep those walkers off of me!"** Lee shouted me and Kenny noded.

Kenny took a few shots with his rifle killing off four walkers. I only got three shots off but only two hit the walkers hard enough to kill them the last just nipped the final one in my area.** "Kenny!"** I yelled he turned and took it out for me. More walkers were making there way towards us causing more screaming and panic. Lee stood up suddenly.

**"I'm gonna have to cut you."** Lee said finally deciding.

**"No, No, No try the trap again."** The trapped man said.

**"Let's go, let's go."** Kenny said trying to rush them.

**"Lee I'm running low on arrows it's now or never." ** I grabbed another bow looking around at the dead slowly surrounding us. Lee lifted the axe in the air coming down once, twice, three nope four times before he got through the mans leg. Blood splattered everywhere it even made me a little queasy watching the man scream in pain passing out.

**"If he's alive carry him and come on."** Kenny said making Mark pick the man up following after Kenny me not far behind.

**"Behind you!"** Lee shouted. I turned behind looking back at him from habit when I did I noticed the walkers swarm him biting down over his body. I turned back around rushing back to the motor inn.

* * *

When we final made it back the the inn we noticed Lily keeping watch on the rv aiming her gun towards us in the woods.

**"Get the gates open we got wounded!"** Lee shouted running out of the woods with the rest of off trying to open the gate faster. Everyone was talking at the same time I was more busy trying to get inside and catch my breath from all of the running. Mark laid the one leged man down in the back of a near by truck and Kat got up trying to help. Larry, Lily, Lee and Kenny began to argue about what happened and how he brought more people. I didn't really feel like aurging or listening I went off to the side. I never smoked before but I felt like maybe I need to start now that they fight about every little thing.

**"Layla you were with them why didn't you stop them?"** Lily asked me sounding like a real bitch. I took in a deep breath about to talk when Larry butted and putting his two cents in.

**"We sent you with them to make sure they brought back food not more mouths to feed."** Larry said giving me an intense glare. I know he is not talking to me like that. I thought crossing my hands across my chest. That was the final straw I was tired of biting my tongue with these to they needed a reality check.

**"FUCK YOU LARRY!"** I shouted not caring anymore eveyone but Kat's eyes turned towards us. **"Don't talk to me like I owe you something because I did my job to get some food for this group."** I held up the bag of what we caught.** "And you now what I think Lee was right to help them. At least he tried because he's still human and both of you assholes are just bitter as fuck about everything."** When I finished the palm of Lily's hand made contact with my face. I stumbled back placing my hand on my warm cheek looking at her in shock. It slowly was replaced with rage my blood was pumping making me rush Lily tackling her to the ground puching her in the face two times before Larry pulled me off of her. **"Fuck you Lily your just a bitter bitch!"** I shouted struggling to get out of Larry's grip.

**"Stop fighting."** Carley said rushing to us with Kenny and Lee.

**"Let her go."** Kenny said looking at Larry. He did what he was told. I rushed to my room passing Clem, Duck and the new guy I needed time alone. I few minutes passed before someone knocked on my door softly. **"What is it?!"** I shouted waiting for a answer. The door slowly cracked open and the guy from earlier peeked in.

**"I'm so..rry."** The lanky guy said.

**"Come in."** I said sitting up on the bed crossing my legs indian style. I patted a spot next to my bed. He walked in and sat down.** "I'm sorry that happened to you because you let us in."** I gave him a small smile.

**"No that happened because I got tired of all the crap."** I rubbed my sore cheek. He looked at me then hung his head.** "So you got a name or do you want me to call you shaggy."** I chuckled and he looked up a little up set.

**"My names Ben."** He replied looking back at his feet like they were the most exciting thing.

**"Sorry not a funny joke."** I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. **"Lets play a game?"** I said smiling at him.** "20 questions you can start."** I said.

**"Umm ok what was your favorite movie?"** Ben started.

**"Don't laugh but I would have to say the Lion King."** I said slightly blushing. **" Who is your favorite superhero?"**

**"Batman."** Ben began to relax crossing his legs he faced me on the bed.** "What is or was your favorite food."**

I bite my lip debating. **"I would have to say its a tie between pizza or cheese burgers."** My stomach began to growl and I playfully punched Ben in the arm. **"No more food questions. What starts with F and ends with u-c-k."** I had a smirk on my face while Ben turned bright red.

Ben seemed to be struggling to get his answer out. **"F..u..ck."** Ben's face completely turned scarlet. I stuck out my tongue and made a buzzing noise.

**"Wrong answer."** He gave me a confused look. **"Your a really dirty boy Ben we know what's on your mind. The answer was Fire truck perv."** I giggled making him cover his face in embarrassment.

**"I wouldn't of guess that."** Ben said lifting his head up. He starred at me a moment neither of us breaking eye contact. He started to lean in towards me when a shriek was heard outside.

* * *

**"The axe hurry!"** Lee shouted towards Mark and Larry before he was pulled to the truck by Ben's teacher. I noticed Katjja on the ground not to far. Lee was struggling to keep the walker off of him. He slammed the walkers head left and right on the truck waiting for someone help.

**"Move. Move."** Mark said Lee pushed the dead man back so mark could get a better swing on him. Mark swung and missed getting caught in glass.** "Shit its stuck."**

Lee continued to struggle before Carley shot the walker in the head saving him. Everyone came out surrounding Lee.

**"Why did you bring him here in the first place!"** Larry growled.

**"Dad calm down."** Lily said trying to prevent another attack like in the pharmacy.

**"Your gonna get us all killed!"** Larry continued.

**"Why didn't you tell us he was bitten!"** Kenny shouted looking over at Ben.

**"What! I swear he wasn't bitten."** Ben said awkwardly.

**"Well your Not-Bitten friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!"** Kenny said getting more hostile. I stood between the two getting ready to block Kenny. I knew Kenny could easily beat Ben up.

**"What?! Wait, y'all don't know?"** Ben asked the group.

**"What the hell are you talking about Ben?"** I asked glancing back at him.

**"It's not the bite that does it. You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to All of us."** He said watching everyone's face in the group.

**"We're all infected? Everyone."** Lee asked.

Ben then explained what happened to him when he was at school. How a cheerleader died and still came back to life even though she wasn't bitten. Everyone hung there head in defeat after hearing the information. It felt like no matter what you were going to turn into one of those things no matter what. No matter how much you try to fight it in the end if you don't kill the brain first you will become the walking dead. A cold shiver went up my spine from just thinking about it.

**"Stay back!"** Carley shouted at two men approaching us on the other side of the fence.

**"Whoa, lady, relax! Me and my brother, we... we just want to know if yall can help us out."** One of the men said the other put his hands up to show he wasn't a threat.

**"I said get back!"** Carley said again aiming her gun.

**"Carley..."** Lily said getting closer to her.

**"Are you armed?"** Lee asked over the fence.

**"Yeah.. for protection dead could be anywhere."** One of the said. The talking went on for awhile then they told us about them having plenty of food and a generator. All they needed was gas so we decided to go check it out. Lee, Mark, Carley, Ben and I. We followed behind the brother having a little conversation on the way. Lee and Carley was in the back of the group the rest of us was together talking about what would be at the dairy. Ben and I continued our little game of twenty questions getting closer. While walking we came across two bandits arguing over food. They kept going back and forth before of the men killed the other and walked off. We hid in the shadows of the woods until he walked off leaving his friend behind. Everyone got up leaving to get back on the path to the dairy. I looked ran over to the bandit that was shot picked up the crossbow he left behind. I grabbed what he had left arrows and even found some other things in his pocket. I rushed back to the path meeting up with the group at the front gate. A women came out of the house and everyone kept talking. I was to busy checking out the crossbow I just got from the bandit. I was still new and he had a lot of arrows left. The women handed Carley a basket of biscuits saying they were just baked. Carley, Ben and I decide to go back and get the rest of the group.

**"Be safe guys."** I said trailing behind Ben and Carley. The way back the three of us ate some of the food quietly talk enjoying the relax company. We made it back faster then we expected. Lily told us we had to stay behind because we ate a lot of food.

**"I'll keep first watch."** Carley said giving a knowing look. I looked at her kind of confused Ben followed behind me like a lost puppy. I shrugged it off and went in my room leaving the door open. At first me and Ben talked about the past, our families and hobbies. One second we were talking then dry lips were pressed on my soft lips. I pulled away quickly searching Bens eyes. He began to apologize but I quickly pressed my lips back to his. I know it was dumb but It felt to good to just stop. We kept kissing for a while I don't know how long we were at it but I was laid on my back with Ben on top of me. Carley burst in the room.

**"Hey guys you rea-"** She quickly turned around. We both stood up getting as far away from each other as we could.

**"Sorry for interrupting."** Carley teased.

**"NOT A Word."** I said giving them both death glares.

**"Well its time for us to go back to the dairy."** Carley left us. **"I'll give you to a second to fix your selves up."** She teased some more.

I put my hands on my cheeks that grew rosy from the silence. I looked up at Ben motioning for him to leave out of the room. I followed him out locking the door out of habit.

**"So what does this make us."** Ben asked in a small voice as we began our journey back to the dairy. I looked over at him shrugged my shoulders.

**"I don't know. What do you think?"** I said watching Carleys back a few steps ahead of us.

**"I don't know my girlfriend."** Ben said giving me a hopeful look. He said taking my hand into his colder ones. I just blushed and held his giving him a little squeeze.

**"Let's just see what happens."** I said winking up at him.

**"Ok let's see what happens."** Ben said giving me a very big smile.

**"Come on love birds we got a long walk ahead of us."** Carley said catching our attention. **"I don't want anything sneaking up on us so stay close."**

I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know but I feel like something bad is going to happen. I pulled my crossbow off of my back tighten my grip on it. Carley was right It's going to be a long night that we will never forget no time soon. I watched the sky slow getting darker the closer we got the once orange and pink sky turned black before we got to the dairy farm. Our small group came across a few walkers on the way but we took care of them. The thing that didn't sit right with us was how quiet it was. When you spend enough time with Kenny and Lily you know something is up it its this silent. Carley took out a walker that was standing close to the fence just out of the barn. She put a finger up to us so we wouldn't make a noise. We saw a person standing at the entrance. Then another person rushed out. I think it was Kenny. _What's going on!?_


	3. Starved for help part 2

**"Kenny!"** A crouched down Lee called out to the night air waiting for a reply. He never got one, but he did get here rustling off in the corn field.** "Carley!"** Lee shouted over to our group. He began to relax from the sight of us.

**"Lee?"** Carley said, giving him a confused look.** "Is everyone ok."**

**"Lee why are you out here?"** I asked, pushing a stalk of corn out of the way smacking Ben in the face.

**"Oww."** Ben said, rubbing his face I gave him a apologetic look.

**"Sorry."** I said, kissing him on the cheek.

**"We heard screams as we were coming up to the house."** Carley said ignoring us.

**"They attacked us!"** Lee said, moving closer to the fence so we can talk.

**"I knew it! I told you we couldn't trust them."** Ben said, looking over at Carley.

**"Shit how many of them are left."** Carley said with a disgusted look.

**"Two left."** Lee answered. **"Larry's dead. They chopped off Marks legs and tried to feed them to us!"**

**"Shit is everyone else ok?"** Carley asked with huge eyes. None of us could of expected all of that. Cannibals who would of guessed that.

**"Where is Clem and Duck. Are they ok?"** I asked balling my hand in a tight ball.** "If they hurt either of them I'll kill them!"** I said slightly shaking in rage. **"I don't know where Kenny is and they got Katjja."**

**"Clem's fine but they got Duck."** Lee said looking down in shame.

**"Lee no matter what you do, we got your back."** I gave him a reassuring smile.

**"The main gate is dangerous, go around the fence and see if there's a back way in. I'll keep looking for Kenny."** Lee said the blowing wind making it kind of hard for us to hear everything he was saying. He turned his head, looking for any movement by or from the house. He then tilted his head back towards us. "Do you have a weapon?"

**"I don't leave home without it."** Carley said, lifting her gun up and cocking it to show him.

**"I'll go around the other way to find an opening. Carley can you take care of Ben for me?"** I asked before turning off making my way to the back of the farm. With the rough wind and little light from the moon navigating through all the corn field was really becoming a pain in my as. I held my crossbow in front of me to knock anything out of my way. The shuffling noise from running kicking anything in my way over must of attracted something because I heard a few groans not too far away from me. I bit my lip and pushed the feeling to stop to the back of my head, I had to make it to my friends, no my family. My leg must of caught on something because I face planted into the ground really hard.

I tightly shut my eyes in pain, feeling a silky smooth texture in my mouth that taste of copper. SHIT! Something rough wrapped around my ankle tightly tugging. I rolled over on my side and kicked at whatever was holding me in the darkness. I kicked my leg, but it never loosens, I placed my foot on the walkers forehead, keeping him in place as I aimed my crossbow at its mouth. My hands were shaking as I began to panic, praying my arrow would hit. A bead of sweat could be felt as a slowly pulled the trigger hitting it in the head as I moved my foot to let it free.

I laid flat on my back, letting out a breath I didn't even know that I was even holding. I slowly sat up prying the stiff fingers off of my ankle. Lifting my pant leg to find it already starting to bruise. I looked at the now dead corpse lying next to me it had an axe sticking out of his back. Maybe that will come in handy I thought getting up. I continued on to the house following the rest of the fence. When I finally found an opening in the fence everyone was gathered out front of the farm. I limped over to them winching it pain from my new sprang ankle. The closer I got the clear everyone got they had this focused look like they were in a trance. I felt little droplets of rain hit my cheeks causing me to look up at the night sky I heard little sizzling noises coming from the fence small puff of smoke floating up showing the fence was on. I eased into the group by Kenny and Katjja.

* * *

**"What's going on?"** I said, standing next to Kenny, who was holding his side in pain.

Nobody answered they were all looking in one direction at something. I turned to see what exactly was so important that they couldn't even reply. Lee standing up from a beat up dairy farmer from earlier.

**"...What Did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"** Said the dairy farmer Lee turned away from him an began to make his way to us. **"Don't you DARE walk away from me Lee!"** He fell down to his knees in defeat. **"GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS!"** Lee stopped for a moment, looking between the two of us. It looked like he was having an internal struggle, but finally deciding to fight Andy. Lee walked back to Andy kicking him on the electric fence shocking him to death. Everyone watched as his body shook on the fence, killing and cooking him in the process. The smell was overwhelming, I couldn't even take my eye off of Andy's smoking body that now lay lifeless. It felt like the rain got heavier than it was earlier seeing Lee kick that man on the fence and how he went out It really made me look at things differently.

The walkers that was near heard the noises and finally appeared, crawling, claiming, and walking past the fence since Andy broke the generator. Everyone started to walk away from the dairy farm I kept looking over my shoulder at the walkers I even saw Andy's mother hobbling out of the house to Andy. It was a horrible scene, but it was something that needed to be seen.

**"Layla hurry."** Ben said waiting for me to catch up. I went as fast as my sore legs would take me to catch up with the others. On the way motel everyone seemed to be exhausted to talk so we walked in silence. Carley and Lee were in the front of the group talking about what happened on the dairy farm while we were at the motel. Lily kept to herself trying to conceal all her feelings. Ben and I just walked close together enough for our hands to graze each other as we walked. A little up the wooded path we saw the light. Everyone got worried thinking maybe its a trap or people waiting for us.

The closer we got we saw a station wagon with its lights on one of the car doors opened and it seemed empty. The group approached the car slowly watching the surrounding woods for people. Lee was the first one to get to the open door getting the keys. Every swarmed the car once they noticed it had food and supplies, even I couldn't help looking at what was in it. As a group we all decided to take the supplies back to the motel even though Clementine didn't want us to. To ignore that bad feeling I was getting I just kept reminding myself that we needed to do this to survive. I looked at Clem once again looking at the disappointment on her face I picked up a lighter bag to carry. Following them back to the motel I could tell tonight I was going to have a hard time sleeping.

**"Hey Ben."** I said for only him to hear. He turned to show he was listening. **"When we get back to the motel do you think...um."** I felt tongue tied trying to think of the right thing to say.** "Ugh do you want to room with me?"**

**"Yeah sure!"** Ben said louder than I wanted and he was blushing.

**"It's not like that, I just don't want to be alone tonight. Plus you don't have a room yet. "** I downcast, my eyes on the road ahead of us. The rest of the walk he had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

* * *

When we made it to the motor inn everyone went to their rooms. I dropped the box I was carrying into Lily's room. We talked a little bit I apologized for being stupid and a huge ass to her I even told her how sorry I was about what happened to her father. She told me she needed a rest so we decided to talk later. I limped to my room It felt like every muscle was acing I knew I was going to feel all of it in the morning. Opening the door to my dark room I lit a candle I kept on my dresser for light putting down all of my weapons even slipping my shoes off. I curled my tossed stretching trudging to my bed flopping down face first. A knock was heard at my room door. **"Whoo ish it?"** I mumbled into my pillow. The awkwardly turned my head on the door as it opened. A very flustered Ben stood in the doorway playing with his hands.

**"Oh, hey Ben."** I smiled up at the taller boy rolling onto my back, tilting my head to the side.** "What's up? I didn't expect to show up."** Ben kept his eyes down like always.

**"Um I was just checking in on you."** Ben replied as he walked into my room. I gave him a look not believing that lie for a second.

**"Why did you really come here Ben Paul?"** I said, crossing my arms over my chest and poking out my lips.

**"Well you said that I could sleep with you... I mean sleep in here with you."** I giggled listening to him fumble over his words.** "Then what are you waiting for?"** I gave him a cheeky smile. Ben shut the door and started pulling his jacket off and shoes. **"Oh and Ben all we're doing is sleeping and maybe a little cuddling."** I whispered crawling under my covers him following suit but slipping his hands around my waist to pull me close.

**"I'm fine with that."** Ben whispered, pressing his face in my hair nodding off. I slung a leg over his lanky ones pulling him closer for warmth. Creeping my arm around his waist protectively pressing our chest only noise in our dim room was the sounds our hearts made.

**"Ben thanks for coming over."** I whispered, waiting for a response. He just made a noise. I rolled over with my back to his chest. I wiggled around a little trying to get comfy, unknowingly rubbing my ass against his crotch. His hands gripped around my waist, stopping my movements as a certain part of his started to react. When I felt something poking my mid back.

**"Oh my god I'm so sorry Layla."** Ben began to apologize over and over slowly rising off of the bed.

**"Ben calm down."** I said, grabbing his wrist. **"I would be offended if you didn't get hard."** I teased patting the spot next to me. **"Don't be embarrassed your a boy and I'm a girl it happens."** Ben crawled back under the covers then kissed my forehead.

**"Thanks."** He said giving me a wry smile. I smiled up at him giving him a light kiss. I pulled the blankets tighter around us covering both our heads. I know this won't last forever, but I just wanted to let it last for now. I don't want to think of zombies, cannibals or bandits. I just want to forget about everything and be held like this a second of feeling safe in someone's arms.

* * *

Next chapter we get to meet my other oc hope you enjoy!


	4. Long Road Ahead Part 1

**Sorry guys I haven't been updating as quickly but I hope the story is good enough for you. I'll try to get more out but I will warn you I will have more mature scenes later in a few chapters. Also next month when dragon age comes out I might be gone for a minute because I will be playing that game nonstop but I will do smaller and more frequent chapters. Im still accepting oc's so send in if you want! Oh and thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

The next day I woke up to the sun light shining into the room through the dusty motel curtains. I grounded closing my eyes tightly and turning away from the beams of light. Something prickly grazed my forehead, making me moan from the unpleasant feeling. I reached up trying to push whatever it was away. My hand made contact with something that felt soft but hairy. I softly put pressure on it gaining a groan.

**"Hey that tickles."** A slightly deep voice said. My eyes shoot open really quick. Half lidded hazel eyes meet, with baby blues. 

**"Ah Hey."** I said awkwardly sitting up.

**"Hey."**Ben said back with flushed cheeks. **"Sorry about you know...last night."** Ben said, sitting up looking deeply into my eyes. I yawned scratching my messy hair raising an eyebrow raking my brain for what he meant. _Last night?_ I tilted my head to the side closing both of my eyes concentrating.

**"You know..."** Ben looked down towards his pants.

I chuckled, finally catching on. I slid a hand slowly up his pants leg. Stopping right in his mid thigh. I bit my lip, looking up at Ben through my lashes trying to muster an innocent look. His jaw drops looking like it could reach the floor if I pushed it a little further.

**"You want me to stop?"** I said, drawing figure eights on his leg with my finger. He quickly shook his head no trying to get his point across without speaking. **"To bad we got work to do."** I said, winking sliding off of the bed and slipping my pants on.

**"Hurry up you got a lot to learn. Take care of that and meet me out front."** I braided my hair and checked myself in the bathroom mirror before leaving out scooping up my gun and bag. Before the door completely closed Ben let a loud groan, making me chuckle at the younger teen. I know that things are going fast, but its hell on earth now. I need something to get all this chaos off my mind so I think I'll give it a shot and see what happens. I climbed on top of the RV to get a good look down the road for any movement.

A truck seemed to be making its way slowly down the road. I made a small whistling noise to get the others attention. Lay down flat on the roof of the RV to go unnoticed. The first two out were Lee and Carley. I nodded my head towards the road it looked like a tow truck a really beat up one. Before the truck even reached the front of the motel it broke down with smoke flying everywhere. 

**"What's going on?"** Lee asked, pulling his handgun out.

**"It's a truck and it looks like it broke down."** I said, squinting to get a better look. A young guy got out his face was covered by a blue baseball cap. He walked towards the hood popping it more smoke comes out. He pulls off his hat turning towards the motel wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. Our eyes lock for a second or I think they look.

**"It looks like he's coming this way."** I said, keeping my eyes on the upcoming stranger.

**"I'll tell the others you guys get ready we don't know if this guy is good or bad, so don't let your guard down."** Carley said running off to get lily and Kenny. Ben was walking out of my room when Lee put his hand up for him to stay back. I climbed down roof falling in Lee's arms.

**"Ok Layla you and me are going to see if he's ok."** Lee said I nodded back at him. **"You take the lead I'll have your back."**

**"Hey is anybody there?"** the stranger said with a southern accent He knocked on one of the trash bins blocking the door. I made my way to the bin pushing it back to get a look at the guy. My eyes widen in shock and I cover my mouth.

**"Layla !?"** The guy shouted and pulled me into his toned chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist a reflex of doing it a lot in the past.

**"Keith!"** I said, laughing a little at him. Keith and I went to school together we been friends for a while and he was the last person I expected to see. Keith was a tall guy toned with a chiseled squire chin with a movie star bad boy good looks. Forrest green eyes and he still seemed to have oil on him still some how. Must be a mechanic thing he even was still wearing his work overalls. He rubbed my back lovingly like he always did when we were in school. The rest of the group watched us awkwardly even Ben had a sad look on his face.

**"I guess you know each other."** Kenny said, giving me a look I quickly pulled away rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

**"Um guys this is my friend Keith we went to school together before all of this happened."** I said leading him in.

**"Hey its nice to meet y'all."** Keith said, giving the group a small smile. **"My truck broke down, down the way and I was wondering if I could get some help."**

**"Sure we can help you."** Carley said giving him a warm smile. They guys walked off to help Keith out with his truck while Lily, Carley, Kat and Ben began to question me about him.

**"So is he your boyfriend?"** Carley teased.

**"No just a friend he's more like a younger brother."** I said answering.

**"I don't know he is rather handsome."** Kat said, giving me a little nudge.

**"Nope nothing but friends."** I said making sure to pop the p. Ben kept looking at me uneasy.**"If you don't believe me just ask him."**

**"I don't care. All I want to know is if he is useful or not."** Lily said crossing her arms over her chest. **"Because Ben here doesn't bring anything to the table."**

**"He worked as a mechanic while we were in school and he is pretty strong."** I said to Lily.

**"He can stay, but he got to pull his own weight and if he messes up I'll come looking for you."** Lily said storming off to her room.

* * *

It didn't take Keith very long to fit in with our group. Only a few days and It seemed like he was part of it since the beginning everyone liked him except for Ben he felt like Keith was competing for my attention. I told him he didn't have to worry because Keith had a crush on Lily and it seemed like she liked him a little bit too. It didn't take long for him to flirt with her or notice them stealing glances at each other. Keith is being such a sweet heart spent most of his time with her after finding out what happened to Larry he even seemed like he kept her calm most of the time to stop fighting with Kenny and Lee which made everyone like him more.

He didn't bring much with him, but he was helping Kenny with getting the RV ready just in case we were ever going to leave. He was more help than any of us expected. So when several days passed and we needed a supply run Lily sent Kenny, Lee, Keith and I. I was getting ready to meet up with the guys when Ben pulled me aside to talk. He's been rather quiet and handy since Keith showed up. I think he might of gotten the wrong impression of our friendship.

**"What's wrong Ben?"** I asked slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

**"I want to know that you're mine and..Your not going to leave me to be with Keith now."** Ben said, holding on to one of my hands his grip was weak and I could easily pull away.

**"Ben...Keith and I are just friends. I never thought of him in a sexual way he's just a brother to me someone I trust and that has been all he will ever be."** I placed my hand on his cheek and softly kissed him. ****

"But Ben your my boyfriend, I trust you and I care for you just as much as Keith but I need you to have faith and trust in me like I have in you if you want to see this relationship grow." I ruffled his hair.

**"I know but you treat me like I'm just a kid. Keith is new and all of you let him do all of the hard job even though you and Keith are a few years older than me Layla."** He looked up at me frowning looking like he could break at any second.

**"Ben it has nothing to do with our age. Keith and I proved that we will do anything to survive even killing and making thoughtful decisions its just how we are. You have helped me feel sane by just being with me because I can be me and relax around you. Your my rock and just being that is a big task for me in my eyes."** I rubbed his hand one last time before heading out with the others.

**"Ben lets talk about this when I get back ok."** He gave me a small smile and nodded.

**"What took you so long we thought that we were going have to leave without you."** Kenny said, ruffling my hair when we made our way to the front gate.

**"Shut up Kenny."** I chuckled and fixed my hair.

**"I thought I was going to have to go in and drag you away from Ben."** Keith teased and I stuck my tongue out at him.

**"Is everything alright with Ben Layla?"** Lee said as we made our way towards town like always.

**"He's ok just Ben being Ben."** I said, brushing it off trying to avoid the answering.

**"I don't know don't you think you guys are getting really close really fast."** Kenny said giving me a little look.

**"I know Kenny but I don't have a lot of options with zombies roaming around."** I chuckled and gave him a small smile. I loved how he was getting right in that father figure mode. **"If we get in the way, just tell me."** Keith bumped me with his shoulder playfully.

**"I don't think he's good enough for you made you and Keith."** Kenny said going on making me roll my eyes and Keith cheeks grew a rose shade.

**"Ken were just friends."** Keith quickly spat out, really out of character, making the three of us look at him.

**"Ken leave the kids alone."** Lee said, patting Keith on his back.

Once we reached town Lee lead the group followed by Kenny, Me with Keith in back. We jogged at a nice pace, keeping a little distance from each other. Crouching by a nearby building we checked to see if the streets were clear for us. We were good it looked completely empty and a few stores looked like they were trashed by another group or people.

**"Looks like this is our lucky day."** Kenny said, looking at the store with a helicopter crashed into it.

**"I don't like it. Keep your eyes open, alright. "** Lee told us gain nods from each of us.

**"Just trying to be optimistic."** Kenny replied.

**"Let's just get inside first, ok guys."** Keith said, walking towards a building checking it out. **"Layla you and me and Kenny and Lee. Lets split up."**

Kenny and Lee decided to go to the building with the helicopter sticking out. Keith and I decided to try our luck with the hardware store. It looked like it was already ransacked, but maybe they left something behind in some of the other stores. The door and windows were boarded up Keith found a loose board in the front of the hardware store. Keith pulled off one and kicked in one so both of us could get in.

**"Ladies first."** Keith said, giving me a small nodded towards the door.

**"Ok big man."** I said, crouching in the small room tools and wood was scattered around making it look pretty trashed. **"Let's spread out and find what we can keep you ears open."**

A few minutes pass as we do a quick search of the small room. I found a Multitool, some rope, and a flashlight. I slipped the flashlight in my bag when I heard a shriek coming from outside. I turned and looked at the boarded up window, hoping no zombies rush in. I looked around the store making eye contact with with Keith, who had his fingers to his lips telling me to stay silent. He started to pull his gun out when I put my hand out making him stop showing him my crossbow. Keeping the noise down was the best way for us to get out of here safe.

Both Keith in my creped towards the windows to get a better look of what was going on outside. A woman screaming for help with zombies gathering around her. Any second she would be swarmed it looked like from where we were, we could see dirt and bite marks on her. She was a goner even if we killed all of the walkers moving in. I looked to the right and I saw Kenny and Lee on top of the white truck from the looks of it Lee had his gun aimed at the young woman. I waited to see what he was going to do. The gun slowly went down Lee and Kenny decided to ignore the girl run into the building.

I sighed loading my crossbow, taking in a deep breath, trying to focus for an awkward shot at her head to end it all. My shot was true in hit the screaming girl dead in her forehead. I bit my lip and tightly, closed my eyes this was different then all of my kills before and Keith could tell. He pulled me into his arms to comfort me as best as he could.

**"Shh baby girl its alright lets just get out of here the back way I found."** Keith said helping me up slinging his bag over his shoulder and mine. **"I don't know why Kenny and Lee left the girl to die like that but they have to have a good reason."**

I wiped my face with the back of my hand. **"I doesn't matter Keith I took care of it lets just keep looking for some supplies in the other stores ok?"** I said reloading my crossbow leading our small group out of the back.

Keith found a few more supplies in some of the other abandoned stores a little medicine, some clothes that will help when it get colder and even some tech we might be able to use. When we made it back to the motor inn we were the last to get in. It seems Lee and Kenny got back rather quickly. Even with the bandit attacks our place was starting to look rather bad we did need to leave soon.

**"Layla are you going to be ok?"** Keith asked before we reached the front gate. He could be such a caring guy sometimes. I shook my head, ignoring the blood rushing to my cheeks.

**"Shouldn't you be saying that to your girlfriend Lily."** I teased, giving him a smug look, then stuck out my tongue to show I was just kidding he stuck his tongue back out at me.

Lee was just opening the door when we were about to yell for them to open the door. **"Hey guys we were wondering when you were gonna get back. Lily was about to make us come searching for ya Keith."** Lee said, walking passed us I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

**"Well I never."** I said dramatically lifting my nose in the air and walking inside to show Lily what we got. She caught us up on a little bit of what was going on, telling us about how someone was stealing our supplies she knew it couldn't be me or Keith because we spent most of our time on supplies runs or with her. Today was a long day so I made my way to my room to relax me caught Lee rushing to Lily's room with Keith. I took it as nothing went into my room, shutting the door behind me flopping face first on the bed.

* * *

**"YOU DONT FUCKING STEAL FROM US!"** Someone shouted, making me raise my head up and crawl towards the door cracking it to look out and see what's going on. A group of people stood over the rest of the group shouting and screaming about someone stealing something from them. I pulled out my gun and got it ready for a gun fight. I glanced towards Lily's room to see Lee walking out. The RV was blocking most of my view so I eased my door open more crouching as low as I could make my way to the RV to get a better shot. Lee and the bandits started talking when one got shot in the head. Then another got shot by Keith, who was still in Lily's room.

The rest of the group scattered and ran for a place to hide. Carley picked up a gun one of the bandits dropped taking out one more before her clip runs out. Lee pulled his gun out and aimed missing one of the bandits that started climbing the fence, but I got him as he tried running into the woods close by. A loud whistle was heard and all hell broke loose bandits came running out of the woods, guns pointed and ready trying to hit anyone they could see. Lee, Keith and Lily secured the left side of the RV while me and Carley took care or the right trying to keep the bandits and walkers off of the others trying to get into the inn. Kenny was getting the RV ready for our escape with all the loud noises walkers started crawling in from out of nowhere.

Neither Carley or I noticed a walker gets to Katjja and Duck until we heard screaming Carley took one shot nailing it in the head while I ran over to help the two up. Rushing them to the RV and getting in myself she just kept repeating she was fine and so was duck. I quickly got back out and ran to Lily's room to grab my bag and any other supplies we had left over.

**"Lily last chance get down here!"** Lee shouted, making me rush out of the room with what I gathered Lily on my tail we ran in the RV before it speed off out of the inn running over what was ever in our way. We looked out the window one last time looking at the place that used to be our home one last time.


	5. Long Road Ahead Part 2Mona

**Hope you enjoy this update. I got a question Who's relationship in my story do you like?**

* * *

I sat between Ben and Keith catching my breath. It felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest but I had to admit I was getting in a lot of cardio lately. I ignored everything going on in the RV I was too tierd to even force myself to argue so I waited to hear everyone else before interrupting. I don't know one hundred percent what's going on as long as everyone was alright I was good. The tension was on full blast in this small RV with a big group of people taking up most of the room. I placed my head on the Bens shoulder to calm him from fidgeting so much and apologizing for who knows what.

The boy was completely scared shit less of Lily and me couldn't blame him. All we ever did so far was yell and scream at each other that this was starting to become a common thing for me and this wasn't a good look when we have kids with us. Lily's father dying didn't help her give no more fucks it seemed because she was becoming very unhinged in my eyes. The rocking of the RV and the strange smell didn't really calm the groups mood. Kenny is asking Kat if she was ok and Ben having a small meltdown. Keith trying to calm Lily down wasn't exactly doing any good it was kind of fueling it more. The Ben just stoped and slowly looked up.

**"I'm sorry."** He said making me lean back and look over at him. Why would he be apologizing to Lily I thought? 

**"Everything's fine Ben-"** Carley began saying trying to cool him down.

**"Everything's not fine. We need to figure out how this happened."** Lily said, standing up looking down at Ben, Carley and I in particular. **"We just lost everything."**

**"Well we're lucky as shit to have this RV."** Kenny said from the front seat.

**"And nobody died."** Carley replied.

**"Kat's head is split open!"** He spat out as if it was venom.

**"Im fine."** Kat said softly.

**"Somebody in here caused this."** Lily said not giving up one bit.

**"Settle down back there the bandits had our number for weeks!"** Kenny shouted over his shoulder.

**"This is different. Somedody was working with them. Whoever it was was slipping them our meds. They didn't get there last package so they attacked."** Lily said making me look around at the group.

**"Calm down back there! That's nuts!"** Kenny said, but kept his eyes on the road.

**"Lee found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall!"** Lily said voice getting louder the more she talked.

**"Is this true?"** I asked without thinking. I didn't expect the attack happened because of that. Carley and I gave Lee a look for him to confirm or not. Ben seemed to tense up and I just ignored it this was more important right now.

**"It's true."** Lee said, looking more pained from answering the question.

**"So, Carley, is there something you want to say?"** Lily said staring into her eyes.

**"Hey why the hell do you think it's Carley, who would do something like that she's not that type of person."** I said standing up getting between the two stairing Lily down.

**"Please."** Carley said, ignoring her.

**"We have to get it out of you then? And Layla you're in the same boat as her."** Lily said, pressing a finger into my chest.

**"Back off."** Carley said, raising her voice.

**"Lily now don't start bringing Layla into this you know she wouldn't do that."** Keith said trying to defend me.

**"Why do you always take up for her when you're with me. Do you want her or something."** She said turning towards Keith. **"None of you are in any position to make demands."** Keith put his hands up backing off.

**"Carley's trustworthy neither of them are traitors, Lily."** Lee said.

**"Thank you Lee and Layla."** Carley said.

**"Look maybe we can vote or something like that." **Ben said from his spot.

**"Vote What?"** Lily said, glaring at him.

**"Let's just let it go. People make mistakes and yeah, this is a fucking doozy, but it's not worth it, Lily. "** Lee said gaining a nodded from most of the group.

**"Then what do we NOT forgive? Honestly, tell me Kenny can kill my dad; Carley can steal from us? Where's the line?"** Lily said, her voice raising when she mention her father.

**"Nobody was stealing ANYTHING."** Ben said with his arms crossed over his chest.

**"Was it both of you?"** She said trying to get one of us to break.

**"What?"**Ben asked a bit confused.

**"I've seen you two together was it both of you?"** Lily was hoping for someone to just admit.

**"Well accusing each other without proof doesn't help."** I said, looking her in her eye.** "I know losing your father is a real bitch and you haven't had time to truly mourn for him bury him and seeing it close up must be eating you up everyday. But turning on everyone now isn't going to help."** I said making a fist with my hand.

**"We don't know who did it well right now we don't have a place to stay were most likely going to all be really close now so lets just all start over and learn from our mistakes and calm down."** My hands were beginning to hurt from all the strength it took to hold back and stop myself from hitting her.

**"Look, just let me out. I didn't do it, but I don't like this I don't like where it's headed."** Ben said panicking.

**"Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with it."** Lily said leaning down to look Ben in the eyes. I quickly stood in front of him.

**"Leave Ben alone, Lily or you're goning to have to deal with me."** I said pushing her back slightly.

**"Oh protecting your boyfriend now, maybe both of you were in it together."** She said pushing me back.

**"Bitch you know Ben wouldn't do something like that. Yeah I protect those close to me because I care what about you."** I said getting in her face. **"Who do you have in your corner when you accuse everyone around you."**

**"I-"** Ben begins to say when Kenny runs into something making me fall back on to Bens lap.

**"I hit something, we gotta stop!"** Kenny slowed down the car pulling over to the side of the road.

**"All right, well, we can deal with this now, then. "** Lily leaned over us trying to intimidate us. When the car came to a complete stop everyone got out of the RV except Kat and the Kids. Kenny was busy trying to get the walker jammed under one of the tires. Lily began arguing with everyone, even bringing up Lee being a murderer and going through the same thing on the inside of the RV. She was making everyone get even more on edge talking about votes.

Ben is freaking out more torturing him. Kenny managed to get the walker from under the RV when Carley began to rant chewing Lily out in front of all of us. I stood next to her taking in each word she said and had to admit that she was right. Kennys foot came down on the walkers skull making a splatter noise I bet whatever was near was most likely going to come soon. Everyone seemed to turn once they heard the noise and seen Kenny approaching. I kept my eyes on Lily I knew she couldn't be trusted when she was like this she lost everything and she didn't really have anything else left. I saw her slowly reaching for her gun she pulled it out aiming in our area at me and Carley.

**"Now what the fucks the problem?"** Kenny said as a bang went off.

I pushed Carley out of the way in time, but a felt a very sharp pain it felt like extreme fire burning me was everywhere I didn't know what was going on. I felt like I couldn't even scream like my voice was gone. It was silent for a moment and I heard a thumping noise like someones body made contact with something.

**"Oh my god!"** Carley shouted. **"You tried to kill me."**

**"Layla!"** Both Ben and Keith said, rushing to my side.

**"DROP IT."** Lee said a metal sound hit the ground I think it was a gun.

**"Holy Fuck."** Kenny said.

**"Kenny what's happening?"** Kat asked from inside of the RV.

**"Keep Duck away from the window. Jesus Christ."** Kenny says moving closer to me and turning me over. **"Get in were leaving this crazy bitch."** He said looking down I slowly open my eyes blood covering some of my faces. **"Layla baby are you ok."**

**"It...hurts..so bad Ken."** I said crying not having a good view from all of the tears.

**"I got you girl."** Keith said, lifting me up taking me into the RV. **"Ben find something for us to stop the bleeding."**

**"I know where the bandages are let me help."** Carley said putting my on her lap. I passed out after awhile Carley took care of my wounds and it just seemed the bullet grazed me cheek. But still hurt like a bitch. All I could think about was the wild look Lily had in her eyes as she pulled the trigger she wanted to hurt Carley so badly she was willing to kill her. It was like the scene was stuck on replay in my head. When I finally _regained consciousness_ I was sitting in the RV being held by Keith. I looked around noticing no one else was around. When I moved to get up, he held me closer.

* * *

**"Layla your finally up."** He said with a very sad voice. His eyes were a little puffy and red.

**"Yeah augh what happened."** I said, reaching for the right side of my face under my cheek.

**"Lily shot you when you pushed Carley out of the way."** He said gently, pulling my hand away from my face.

**"Is everything alright? What happened to Carley is she ok. What about Lily."** I said, getting really excited and worried about my friend.

**"Its all fine, just calm down. Lily..Lily is gone, we all decided to leave her behind."** Keith hung his head down.

**"Why didn't you stay with her then Keith I thought you loved her. She was your girlfriend."** I said getting off of him.

**"I care more for you than I ever would of cared for Lily."** He gave me a big hug.

**"Thanks Keith but I think I should check on the other so They don't have to worry so much."** I said, feeling a bit awkward I was beginning to feel like Keith had some hidden feeling for me or something.

**"Yeah I bet that will cheer a few people up."** He opened the door for me.

When we walked out it look like we found a train. It seemed like the group got the train up in running. Clementine, Ben, Kat with Duck sitting outside near the train. I walked over to the group and waved.

**"Hey guys."** I groaned, holding my cheek.

**"Layla!"** Clementine shouted and hugged my waist tightly. I gently wrapped my arms around her small frame. **"Are you ok?"** She said looking up at me.

**"Yeah Clem I just got a little cut here."** I said, pointing at my bandage up cheek. **"I'll be just fine. So don't worry ok?"** I rubbed the top of her head softly playing with her hat.

Ben stood up crying and ran over towards me wrapping his hands around my shoulder. I rubbed his back to calm him down a little looking past him to her an older man who looked like a hobo and a woman near my age. Her hair, dark chocolate brown in loose curls that framed her oval face well ended around her waist. Light tan skin with sharp maroon eyes and pouty lips most girls would kill for. She had an athletic build with curves hidden under her black tank top with leather jacket. The woman wore pants, black combat boots with black leather fingerless gloves. I gently pushed Ben off of me waving at our new additions to the group.

**"Hey I'm Layla."** I said to the duo.

**"I'm Mona and this is Chuck."** Mona said, taking the lead pointing over at Chuck who had his guitar. **"Look like well be with you guys for awhile since you got the train moving."**

**"I'm ok with it as long as you're friendly and got my back your alright in my book."** I said walking up and sitting down with the rest of the group except Lee, Kenny and Carley.

* * *

Everyone started packing on to the train. Mona and I decided to hang back outside on the walkway. The cool breeze felt good on my cheek and it was relaxing watching the scene pass by. We just sat in silence for awhile until the train stopped for a few minutes with Kat, Lee, Duck and Kenny leave and only two coming back. It didn't take a genius to see that Duck was infected and Kat couldn't take it any longer. Everything just seemed to be going down hill from here. I spent a little time getting to know Mona and Chuck and they seem like really cool people. So far I was really enjoying the company.

**"I heard what happened to you from Clementine earlier, I hope its ok that she told me."** Mona said, making me raise my head up from leaning on the rail.

**"It's ok."** I said, pausing for a minute and started talking again. **"What happened was a shock to me and I wasn't really thinking and threw myself to save my friend. I'm just glad all I got was this."**

**"What happened to the person who did it?"** She asked pushing hair behind her ear.

**"I don't know, I kind of blacked out but."** I looked off at the trees we passed thinking back on what happened a few hours earlier. **"I hope she's ok if she's still alive and I wouldn't want to wish anything bad on her. No matter what she did."**

**"But why didn't she try to kill you and your friend."** She said, sounding a bit confused

**"Because she broke down and became paranoid and seeing her father die in front of her by people close to you."** I pulled my hand through my hair. **"Don't you think you would go a little crazy and not trust others."**

**"I don't know about crazy, but maybe I would of left the group if I felt that way."** Mona said giving me a kind smile. **"Let's stop talking about this depressing stuff. Let's talk about something fun."**

**"What like what I would do for some junk food or things I miss. Because the top thing on my list would be t.v or fresh food."** I said chuckling.

**"Oh me too the internet and cell phones."** Mona said, causing both of us to chuckle. When Ben came outside.

**"Um can I talk to Layla alone umm Mona."** Ben said fidgeting with his hands. Mona patted me on my shoulder and got up going back inside.

Ben stood up over me with his hands covering his face.

**"Ben what's wrong?"** Just as I said that Lee was making his past us.

**"It was me."** Ben said, getting us to look at him.

**"Huh."** Lee turned around stopping from opening the door to the cart. I just looked up at him confused.

**"I was the one giving the bandits supplies."** Ben said making my eyes widen.

**"What?"** Lee said, looking at him just as shocked as me.

**"Your kidding right Ben you wouldn't do that."** I said, biting my inner jaw hoping he would say it was a dumb joke or something.

**"What for why the hell would you do this?"** Lee said getting louder.

**"They said they had my friend that he was with them. By the time I realized they didn't it was too late... they said they'd kill me. Kill all of us, I'm sorry Layla and Lee."** Ben said, looking in my eyes when he said my name. I frowned and looked away from him. I stood up and walked away from him heading to the front of the train I turned around seeing Lee comfort Ben before I made it all the way to the front cart with Kenny. Kenny looked like he was in bad shape and didn't want to talk and right now I could really understand him right now. I sat down on the floor, pulling my knees up to my chin. How could Ben do that to us...no to me, I thought he trusted me enough to talk to me about something that big. I stray tear went down my cheek, I quickly wipe it away.

**"Are you ok?"** Kenny said, looking down at me with droopy eyes.

**"Yeah just sore and stuff. Ken what do you do if someone you trusted didn't trust you as much as you did them?"** I said trying to change the subject.

**"I don't know just believe in them or something sooner or later, trust will grow."** He said sounding drained. I felt for him to loose your family like this. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him slowly testing him.

**"I trust you one hundred percent Kenny and I will always be here for you for anything when you're ready ok?"** I said close to his ear rubbing my left cheek against his. He gave me a weak smile and rubbed my arm, but looked back ahead.

**"Thanks I'll do that kid."** Kenny said before stopping the train something was blocking the way and he told me to stay here and take a little break something about the other could take care of it. So I went back to sleep, waking up with Lee Mona and Kenny standing with Clems walkie-talkie. With shocked looks I rubbed my eyes sitting up.

**"Who is that ?"** Everyone turned but no one answered. _What the hell did we get ourselves in?_


End file.
